


【涼知】簪花

by MathsSolvesMelody



Category: yamachii - Fandom
Genre: M/M, やまちい - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathsSolvesMelody/pseuds/MathsSolvesMelody
Kudos: 1





	1. 桃夭

八苦：求不得，怨憎会，爱别离，略说一切五取蕴苦

一

故事开始于一座很古老、很古老的神社。

这座四百岁的古建筑可谓饱经沧桑，历经多次自然灾害、势力争夺、人为纵火，几个亿几个亿拨修缮款，吞净了，也不见焕然一新，还苟活在城区高楼林立的荫蔽下，与它下个世纪的都市摩天大楼格格不入。

用伊野尾慧开车时随口抛着玩的话一说：就像块儿腆着脸的老疤。

伊野尾家作为知念家多年的友好睦邻，伊野尾慧又作为知念侑李的青梅竹马隔壁好哥哥，知念侑李本人的婚礼自然得是两家的头等大事。即便新郎根本不姓伊野尾。

新郎是一个知念侑李连名字都念不全的陌生男人。他的家族十分显赫，掌握着T市商圈的根系，他本人亦是那一代的青年才俊、个中翘楚，24岁P大硕士毕业，归国接手家族企业，如鱼得水。最后的则是婆子的主观评价而已。

那婆子今年73岁，是这门婚事的“介绍人”。知念侑李第一次见她，她穿着灰粉色套装，鬈发新染的老式紫红，腰背像鱼钩一样弯着，修身的女士西装被腰上赘肉撑得像个桶。下身则是一个对比，两竿子腿枯瘦似晚秋的葡萄藤，数条静脉青紫狰狞可怖，肉色透明丝袜则让那双腿有了一种套头抢|劫犯的嘴脸。知念几乎以为自己被父母卖给了一个妈-妈-桑。

原本这段恶臭的婚姻本质上并不需要所谓介绍人妈--妈-桑，两方家长拍板盖章，你一男我一女了事，以后双方企业结成战略伙伴，互利共赢，必能在T市商圈相携独霸一方。做生意的上一辈有一些爱标榜自己是有新新思想的新时代企业家，恐手底操纵的商业联姻传给竞争对手听去遭耻笑……即便竞争对手也长有同一副的眼珠子，同分不清亲生骨肉和名下商铺展柜里的奢侈品。

生意人讲究宣传，宣传又得体面，于是一般会找这种专业“介绍人”，充当现代文明社会千年百年糟粕“陈酿”的遮|羞|布，维持住进步人士的脸面。有时候糟粕不真是糟粕，一把火烧了裹脚布的进步人士讲求废弃糟粕，然而有些放在小孩子历史书上读的东西仍然能够被“转载”、修改下年代相关词汇，直接就能登明天的八卦头条。人类文明存续至今，带着每代人生来手里握着的“本命石”持续流转，有的是瑾瑜，有的却是土渣子。它们同样随着血脉坚定不移传了千秋万代，只要这样的血脉依旧存续，仍会有下一个“握土”之人。

而谁又知道，即便是瑾瑜，假设将面上光华的玉壳子剖开，里面会不会也是一捧土渣子呢。

那些个是刻在骨子里的脏东西，人不灭则污秽不清。除非决定去截肢。

二

说到截肢，知念侑李也不止一次动过“截肢”的念头。

他想不如自己也像姐姐一样逃离这个家，什么都不要了，也没什么留恋的，随便考什么大学，追寻什么自由都可以。

但转眼忆起老父亲那副恳求自己的模样，霜打的憔悴的面色，反复咬碎了的牙该吞还吞，一点念头也不敢有了。

从新年母亲隐隐透露出公司财-务危机，到开春三月姐姐不堪忍受被安排不辞而别，再到六月婚期将至，年逾60的父亲无可奈何在他面前低头恳求他代替姐姐出嫁……后来接到自己E国签证申请“主动”撤销的邮件，在震惊，愤怒，悲伤，可笑，无言，妥协中，跟着父母也跟着自己，一路耗到婚礼前天。

他不知道父母究竟有没有考虑过自己男性身份被拆穿的后果，或者显而易见，他一个从小到大没穿过一件带花的衣服，如假包换的男人，明眼人一目了然，根本没有办法被什么换头圣手寥寥几笔，轻松改造成“高仿货”。

他们也许只是在巨大危机面前被一颗擦破头皮的子弹吓破胆，战战兢兢地自顾不暇，异想天开已经开破了人类头骨的生长极限了。

那长着一对鸡爪的婆子透露给知念夫妇，尽管神前式婚礼一定要办，但他婆家习惯遵循西方婚礼传统，婚礼当晚各回各家，此后不必常去拜访父母，新人只要享受二人世界，逢年过节记得回去吃家宴好了。夫妇俩又想到小儿子天生一副女相，人又机灵，只要他肯用心瞒住新郎，知念家上下会很安全的。

商业联|姻带来的利益，谁吃进肚子就是谁的。再说白纸黑字的契约，就算是被发现违约，有谁敢告到明面上吗？我们管后面那么多做什么？

而且，了解到的儿婿年轻英俊，足以配得上自视甚高的儿子，完全称得上门当户对。

再说，他不是“天生就喜欢男人”么？还有什么不满？

伊野尾慧也无法责备可怜可悲的知念夫妇，毕竟很有可能第二天就从舒适豪宅流落到睡大街，对于许多养尊处优的上等人来说都是天塌下来的灾难。知念夫妇素来宠爱孩子，知念侑李和姐姐沙耶从小就是伊野尾自己羡慕的对象——知念夫妇和他们说话时总是温温柔柔的，犯错了都是言语训诫，二位倡导以身作则式教育，素来以自己为榜样引领孩子成长。一个月前，知念侑李收到E国顶尖大学的录取通知书的消息在他们居住的花园独栋别墅区传开，这种高级文明的教育方式成为了每个上流家庭效仿的榜样。

除了伊野尾家。

不过，如今看来也无必要了。大抵高级文明久了也会累。

三

“离K大开学还有三个月，我和签证馆的学弟打个招呼，重申签证也不是难事。”

“……”

“不想吗？”

“你知道我不能……”

“不是你不能，是不想吧。是呢，伯父伯母一直教你做个好学生好儿子，你做到了。”

“别再说这个了。”

“未来有打算吗？比如终于被公婆发现儿媳居然是个男人的时候？”

“我又没说放弃K大。”

“哦，那就好。”

四

婚礼当天，知念侑李起了个大早，坐在化妆室里任由造型师摆布。他顶着紧密的发网，没什么精神，一脸苍白的妆容，崎岖的修容掰着他的轮廓柔和下来，只余蔷薇色的唇可算作神来之笔。文金高岛田（注）的技术专员正拿出一个个尺寸不一、形状不一的头套一个一个比量，最终选定一个较为朴素的样式，戴在他的头上，开始微调。

化妆镜里面已经是一个穿好白无垢的“未成形”新娘了。

为他调整文金高岛田的是一位可爱的女孩，看样子从业不久，轻声询问他合不合适之间，还会偶尔问他别的问题。

“知念（称呼得到本人获准），我虽然刚刚入行，但也听前辈们讲过一些，以往也遇到过类似的情况……”女孩小心翼翼把握词句，怕刺激了他。幸而知念是还算比较开朗的人，遇到坏事一般往前看，没跟她计较什么，反而大度地接过话头：

“是吗……那他们也有同样的原因吗？” 

女孩见他没有生气，反而和颜悦色地同她交流，于是放开胆子讲话。“有些是有些不是。我们接触的客户也有一些同-性，因为神前式本身的条件和教堂婚礼不一样，白无垢和角隱乚（注）遮挡力更强一些，男子扮上不容易被看出身份，这一点看木村桑的扮相就知道啦，那么帅气的男人穿上和服后一点都不会突兀呢～”发现自己跑题了，女孩尴尬地顿了顿，随即说道：“嗯，就是因为这一点，许多人会选择神前式，邀请来的宾客不会发觉‘新娘’有什么问题，有一些甚至可以瞒过亲生父母……”

她说着说着，眉头不知怎的皱了起来，似是在为这些在偏执世道中挣扎沉浮的情侣感到悲伤。后来，她似乎又想到了什么，脸上又泛起熟悉的笑意。

“不过也有一些，双方父母认可了他们，于是两个人就穿同样的黑色羽织，在大家注视下接受祝福……”

知念笑了笑，他欣慰女孩的态度，但并没有再说什么。女孩为他弄完发髻，就被打发到一边收拾工具了。唯一的活泼分子走了，他的身边再度沉寂下来。

身后是造型师服装师和婆子正坐在小沙发上唠嗑，几个实习新人埋头整理团队带来的无数个化妆箱，大家都忙得兢兢业业，无暇他顾，小小一个化妆室里，竟都容下了这么多聒噪。

“到处都是欢声笑语，再也看不到在笑声掩盖下为世人看不到的任何眼泪了。”*

他看到自己面前的化妆镜里，他被变成了一个苍白的新娘，而这苍白却不是女性们每日必须装扮的那一层层一叠叠粉底的缘故，只是出于他的神情。

在见到婆子时，他被看着双手递上自己的釣書和家族書（注）时，他没有想过；在被几个人摆弄穿上白无垢的那一刻，他也没有想过；直至她们将他盛装完毕为他戴上角隱乚，他才终于不早不晚地意识到，他的未来，他的理想，或许早已被这帮人闲谈之余就撕碎了。

他歪着沉重的文金高岛田，问镜子里的新娘，我的人生是不是已经看到了头？

如果没被发现身份，怎么也得等家里度过危机，两三年之后再想办法离婚，再去一个新的城市生活，可那时候申请K大，他还能有现在的水准吗？

如果被发现了，他虽无需面临法律起诉，但婆家家大业大，手下产业遍布全国，他甚至这辈子都要背井离乡，被差遣到陌生的国度过完一辈子。

原本说出来的漂亮话都是给别人的，剩下那些空虚恐惧徘徊，往往都留给自己。

“喔唷！你怎么这幅表情，一会子新郎来了，叫他看到你的模样该怎么办呀！”

又是这个恼人的婆子。知念很想抛却他的好修养，直接反驳她，神前式婚礼讲究庄严肃穆，我笑不笑你有权利指责吗？

但他还是没有那么做。他想，如果我连最后这点修养都不要，我才是真的什么都不剩了。

正当知念侑李被婆子吵得天翻地覆时，化妆室的小门开了，知念忘了戴隐形，眯着眼只从镜子里隐约看到一群黑色的人影鱼贯而入，下一秒又鱼贯而出。

为首那人开口说：“这里太挤了，你们在外面等我”。然后那个小门被轻轻带上，说话的那个人似乎走到了自己背后。

婆子凑上来，一脸谄媚地冲那个人影连说带笑，“呀，是山田先生！您今天看起来真俊俏！新娘子已经装扮好了，您还满意吗？现在要出发去神社了吗？”

于是这对新人第一次见面就稀奇地达成默契：他俩同时在心里咒骂这个不知从哪个犄角旮旯搭关系上来的婆子——

“废话！”

五

姓山田的男人递出信封封好的答谢金，打发走欢天喜地的婆子，转过去一点都不想看她偷偷数钱的样子，直到她缩头缩脑地走掉，这才不疾不徐走到知念身旁，忽然弯下腰凑到知念右耳边，他开口说话的声音极其清朗，身上飘过来一阵海洋柑橘的香气。

知念想，这个年龄的成功男人很少会喜欢柑橘调的香水呢。

“你好，初次见面，我叫山田凉介。接下来请多多指教了。”

知念乍然忆起，交换彼此资料时，婆子递给他的釣書上，那四个字就在最显眼的位置上，白纸黑字，端端正正。

背后这叫做山田凉介的男人正是他未来的丈夫。山田家的独子，他们口中优秀无双的青年才俊。

知念淡淡地回了礼，暗自掐嗓子向他的新郎介绍了自己，随后被他轻轻牵着手，同一众有的没的人来到了神社。

神社的大门上周才在山田氏的资金支援下将大门修缮完成，此时周边早已站满了宾客和巫女以及助手们，所有人齐齐注视着这对新人的到来。

巫女上前来为他们撑红伞，知念夫人在左侧挽住知念侑李的胳膊，他们三人在巫女的带领下走入神社大门。

礼乐的鸣奏严肃哀婉，巫女手中金铃作响，山田凉介袖口上的桐纹（注）精美绝伦，那天天空阴沉沉的，反倒在天光下显出经年沉淀的光辉。脚下鲜红如血的长毯，一套纯黑一套纯白的礼服，让知念忽然有种不真实的感觉。他们仿佛已走在江户时代（注）的红毯上，空中还是神社木廊雨后百年如一的腐朽味，他们像两具早该烂掉的古董，脚下踏着不知谁的血泪。

齋主迎来了新人，简短致辞后，便带领众人向那座知念根本不认识的神像行礼。知念想，这位神明一定要十分宽容，才能祝福这么多不虔诚的新人。

过程的种种繁琐知念已经不太记得，这种千篇一律的婚礼随便点开一个时代剧就能见到，并不稀奇。但有一件他却一直没法忘记，那就是在三三九度（注）中，他与山田凉介共饮神酒，他们为彼此递过酒碟，山田凉介和他对视了很久。

后面他们离开会场，去往披露宴，知念又被摆弄着换上一套艳丽的红色和服，被假发焖出一脑汗，然而他好像没有穿着白无垢时那么紧张，心里莫名其妙地自然了，即便他们共撑一柄红伞，站在会场唯一的光源下致辞，宾客盯着他们看，甚至有的人还举起手机不停地拍照，他也不再担心被人怀疑。

应该是因为山田凉介恰好在闪光灯亮起时倾斜的伞。

晚上，知念侑李好不容易卸完了身上的物件，又跟着家长送走了宾客，完事跟着山田凉介拜别了各位家长们，最后才和他回到了山田自己的公寓。

正如婆子所说，山田家果然是西方式的习惯，婚礼后也没有对他们说三天后要回婆家之类的话，山田先生只简短对山田凉介交代了几句，然后就示意新人可以回去了。

临上车前，山田夫人突然握住知念的特地敷过手膜的手，送了他一串漂亮的紫水晶，还告诉嘱咐儿子收收臭脾气，不要欺负人家……

目送公婆的车远去，他们才上了山田的车。彼时夜幕低垂，T市灯火辉煌，山田凉介开车和他驶入炫目的黑夜。

黑色的轿车在黑色的柏油路上行驶，车身承着路灯落寞清寂的光，在车窗上围出一圈绒绒的光晕，商圈的摩天大楼在黑夜中融化成萤火虫似的光。天空之上没有星星，这就是都市人的星星。

知念心里一暖，明知故问道：“我们去哪儿？”

旁边的山田看不出表情，只说道：“回家。”

Tbc.

注：

白无垢：在日本，葬礼时会为死者穿上白色衣物，有祈祷灵魂不致迷失彷徨之意。白色是吊唁之色。据称新娘之所以穿着白无垢，是带有切莫出而又返的祈愿所致。另有一种说法，新娘穿着洁净的白色，嫁入婆家后，希望染上新家庭的颜色。

文金高岛田：神前式婚礼新娘头上戴的假发髻。

角隱乚：新娘罩在发髻外面的大棉帽。

“到处都是……眼泪了。”——陀思妥耶夫斯基

釣書和家族書：日本男女相亲时，向对方递上写有自己信息的纸，釣書上是个人信息包括就读学校和职业等，家族書是介绍家族情况，长辈何许人也。

桐纹：桐纹在日本可作为家纹使用，神前式婚礼中，男子穿着印有家纹的黑色羽织。“桐者，根本安家之纹也。”——《见闻诸家纹》。

江户时代：中国的儒家思想传入日本，婚姻观念也受此影响，女子被视作连接家族延续家族的工具，失去自由的权利，婚姻生活十分不幸。

三三九度：也称三献の儀 (さんこんのぎ)：新人将叠在一起的三个大中小碟子里的神酒交互喝光，象征白头偕老、长长久久。喝酒的顺序是：第一杯从新郎到新娘，第二杯从新娘到新郎，第三杯再从新郎到新娘，三个碟子意味着天、地、人。三是值得庆祝的阳数，九是最高的数字，象征到达喜庆的顶点。


	2. 蔷薇卧

八苦：求不得，怨憎会，爱别离，略说一切五取蕴苦。

一

新婚之夜，山田没有带着知念立即回家，而是驱车驶离了T市市区。车稳稳地以80迈的速度行驶，背后空虚华丽的灯火早已远去。他们行驶在漆黑的十点钟，仿佛小小一座太空舰，脱离背后那块果冻般的蛋宇宙，拖着一尾鲜红的灯光，向着未知的坐标流浪。

知念没有力气追问自己第一天见面的新婚伴侣确切的目的地，他很累很了，一整天穿着几斤重的衣服头饰走来走去，手臂，背部的肌肉渐渐开始酸痛，穿在高跟鞋里的脚僵硬无比，鞋不合脚，把后脚跟磨破皮，他明天或许得在床|上睡一整天了。如果他的丈夫允许......

如果他不允许，知念默默想，我已经不是知念家的人了，没人替我说话，我又能有什么办法，说不定还会要求我5点起来做早餐给地毯除尘……

“喝酒吗？”

一直沉默的驾驶者突然发话。此时副驾驶座的知念还在沉浸在“宇宙穿梭”的不适应|性|恍惚中，没留神他说了什么。

山田凉介是一位很稳重的司机，开车走夜路要多加小心，没去分神找他的目光，耐着性子等了一会儿，才压低声音，又叫了次他的名字。

知念回过神来，察觉到失态。

“抱歉，山田君，我刚刚在走神，请问你刚才在说什么？”

“没关系。”山田马上说，“后备箱里放了一瓶红酒，我感觉累的时候会喝，对放松神经很有帮助，你如果喝得惯，一会儿我们可以喝一些。”

“可是、嗯……”知念清清嗓子，故意捏细声线，“你还要开车，喝酒的话恐怕……”

那边的人一声轻笑。

“我们今晚不回去了。”

？？知念侑李一口气塞住，第一天认识就夜不归宿，难道他早就看穿自己的身份了，就要跟他清算吗？听说山田家在郊区有庄园和别墅，平时不怎么住，肯定有很多人把守，该不会要把他带到那里然后……！

他感觉后背上的汗毛立了起来，上面裹了一层霜壳，芒刺似的扎着他。

山田凉介不咸不淡地扫了他一眼，没有做什么表情，也没再说话。

直到车缓缓停下。

“下车吧，下午下了点雨，地面可能有点湿。”说完解开安全带走下车，绕到知念那边为他打开车门。

潮湿凉爽的风灌进来，脑门给这么一吹清醒了不少，杂念也消除了。知念解了安全带，探出一只脚打算下车。

盛夏的时节，晚间气温不高不低。他在披露宴后换了一条轻松些的奶白色蕾丝连衣裙，方形的领口开出优美锁骨，弱化了他男性化的宽肩，开叉的透视裙尾上端掐出了足够纤细的腰，增添了不少的韵味。

新郎撑着车门，站得腰杆笔直。一低头，恰好被他高跟鞋上那些价值不菲的碎钻扎了一下，忍不住眨眨眼睛。他视力不太好，戴隐形在夜里看东西容易看不真，不过他发现，这边就算没有照明灯，借着月光也能将裙子上蕾丝的细绒和他新娘身上的琐碎看得一清二楚。

知念侑李三岁开始跳爵士，右腿伸开的瞬间，常年练舞的益处就显示出来，小腿肌肉用||力时能绷出一条长长的凹陷，柔软的裙摆撑开如伞，下方点缀的羽毛蝴蝶似的扑闪，扑闪得眼花缭乱。

山田凉介站在车门前，就地愣了好几秒。

脚|踝好细。

二

他带他去的自然不是知念脑袋瓜里编造的hao门家家必备的那种藏匿不能见光的东西的庄园，而是坐落在小山坡上一栋设计考究的木屋，用材以松木和玻璃为主，两扇落地窗便于观赏屋外的风景，同时又加了竹帘，兼具通透性和隐蔽性，天花板做成全玻璃穹顶，坐在沙发或者躺在床上，可以看到大片夜晚的星空。

“这是我在郊区的住所，周末一般都会来这里，心情不好的时候也会来。这里安保做得很好，不用害怕会有危险，过夜也没有问题。”

“我去醒一下红酒。嗯……沙发上有毯子，如果感觉冷的话拿来盖就好。”

“好的，谢谢你山田君。”知念侑李颌首。

山田凉介也向他点点头，然后转身去开红酒。厨房是开放式的，站在料理台前刚刚好能看清纸灯笼下的沙发。

他看着知念慢慢在沙发上坐下，他坐得太浅身体太紧，一松劲整个人就掉进松软的羽毛厚垫里，惊得他小小呼了一声。

山田凉介低头笑了笑。

知念侑李有怕生的老毛病，不仅如此，还有社交恐惧症，面对不认识的人不熟悉的环境会变得十分局促，精神高度紧张，直至回到他熟悉的地方才敢放松下来。他挨着沙发边沿勾住腿，背部用||力，挺||直腰杆，艰难地在一片柔软中寻找支力点，企图让自己看起来更像一位逼真的淑女。然后为了掩饰紧张，昂头装作欣赏木屋内的装潢——事实上他确实在认真欣赏。

地板是实木的，整体色调以深色的蓝，棕还有白为主，玄关处的鞋柜上摆放着香薰瓶和装饰画，家具也大多为木质，灯具是那种可调节式，根据一天中外界光线变化而变换适宜的亮度温度。正是雨后的夜晚，起居室笼罩在一片鸭黄色光中，亮度刚刚类似烛火。

山田凉介端着红酒过来了，盛着暗红色酒液的醒酒器连同两只漂亮的水晶高脚杯被放在木托盘中，重量并不轻，却端得很稳。

沙发前摆放了一个尺寸略小的木质茶桌，上面冰裂纹瓶中插|着一支新鲜的蔷薇花，瓣红叶肥，姿态端丽。山田把倒好的红酒放到他面前，水晶杯和桌面敲击发出叮的声音，桌面微震，拂掉了一片花瓣，落在鲜红的酒液中。

山田有意提醒他，酒里掉进花瓣，我们再换一杯新的。但另一头知念侑李什么也没说，浑不在意端起酒杯，和他碰了碰，就抿起双眼，仰头将全部酒液|灌||入||口||中。

知念侑李有着百斤上下的体重，纤瘦的肌肉|包裹细窄的骨架，比例相对很好，舞蹈为他带来了美好的仪态与气质，脖颈时时保持天鹅般的姿态，也难怪他的舞蹈老师总喜欢选他去跳那些气质卓越的角色……扬起的脖子中段喉结不太突出，有些瘦瘦的女孩子也显喉结，故而这一点小突兀就平凡增添了一些绣|于|启|齿的乐趣。他头发微卷，很适合这种盘发，露出的额头和细眉流露出灼灼英气，但微妙的弓形唇又为整张脸抹去一些锐利，即便不笑，那形状也是上翘的。自有一脉风流。

山田凉介随意摇着酒杯，全无品尝的兴趣，他想，这样的人即便不带任何妆容，也会非常美丽吧。

杯中误入凡尘的蔷薇随着酒一直摇摇晃晃，那一刻他忽然福至心灵，看水晶杯像一面镜子，那花瓣则宛若画中仙|人的一只手，酒液像是来自远方的海，热情无处盛放在干涸之地，无奈收成一束细细的泪痕，待到最后一滴红色的泪流尽，那手施施然就点住了知念侑李被泪水染红的唇。

仿佛点住了什么欲|说还休的诸般苦。

他盯着那里看，觉得自己好像看到了他的一切，又好像什么都没看到。他有点信这些玄而又玄的东西，一时间有点入了迷障。

“怎么了？”知念侑李见他眼神诡异地盯着自己，还以为自己是做了什么不妥的事情，于是开口解释道：“我并不太在意这个。况且山田君这里的蔷薇很好闻，混合着红酒尝起来味道很好呢。”

或许是我太敏感了。“是吗？那就好。”山田说。

他不会怀疑了吧。知念强装镇定又灌了自己一杯。他不懂酒，也不爱喝酒，此时这么个喝法也不关心会不会暴露他不是一个受过良好礼|仪教||育的大家闺||秀的事实。他不想管山田凉介的目光。

年份够老的红酒通常后劲十足，陈年酿出的酒精醇厚无比，浓郁得能浸到骨头芯里去，泡得他身子-酥了皮也软了，心也跟着烂成了一滩泥。他开始放任往沙发最柔软的区域靠近，身体就像一副风吹雨打的劣质塑料玩具，在羽毛枕头里轻轻弯了脊背，就再也没法恢复原装，否则就会折断。

酒精使得他心跳加速，像个充了火|箭燃料的老蒸汽机被迫运作，一边体验着重||生，一边燃烧着寿命到头的灰烬。

奇怪，明明只是上大学的年龄，一夜之间却变得老得不能再老了。

“知念？是喝醉了吗？”山田凉介看他脸色不对，凑近打算扶他去卧室。

没有。他单纯心情不好，养了一肚子自己都不懂的情绪，红的蓝的绿的在五脏六腑里捣乱，像一群不良的寄生虫啃他的骨头吃他的心。臂弯那块还残存母亲手腕的内侧的温度，那是为他摸过体温，擦过汗水的手腕，是他曾在此生根发芽又熟透掉落的身体的温度，煮饭时要更热些，洗衣服时要更冷些。可他却说不清今天的，又热又冷，又似乎根本没有分给他丝毫温暖，就好像挽着一块木头，你冷它就冷，你热它也热。他甚至感觉自己的母亲已然变成了一个木头人，父亲也是。就好像是谁为了捉弄他，把他身边的人一个个掳走，再一个个替换成以假乱真的木头人，不会再把他有血有肉的父母还给他了。

但天底下真的会有这样的猎||奇的事吗？

知念偷偷摸了摸臂弯那一块的皮肤，只是滑滑的感觉，短短时间也想不起来母亲暖和的手腕了。听说人对某样东西一旦失去感情，就会很快把它忘掉，就像给电脑系统清理废纸篓。

原来我也能同样轻易忘却那些对普通人来说最珍贵的情感，就像父亲母亲一样。他自嘲起来一点也不给自己情面。

可人究竟是生来无情，还是我本就是木头的孩子呢？

也许那个谁与绑架案只不过都是他虚构的，他身边生养他的两个人本来就是披着血肉的木头芯呢？

啊，但是不对，木头也会有想哭的感觉吗？

当山田凉介看到知念侑李的眼泪时，他还以为自己是在看哪一出悲伤的木偶剧。漂亮的人穿着最漂亮的新娘的裙装，在柔软的羽毛中躺着，丝缎似的头发铺在白玉做的脖子下，安静如沉睡的假童话，主人公却睁着那对漂亮的玻璃眼珠和乌鸦的羽睫，由内向外不断涌||出两||股|自来水流。

从前见人在他面前哭，哭成什么样的都有，一个个用喉咙，后背，四肢，嘴角……他们用力地展示生命的张力与跳动的悲哀，仿佛都在拼命证明自己是个有血有肉会痛的活人，都想把胸膛|撕开给他看那破裂的心有多么凄惨，因为人活生生的痛楚更能引起同情，这毕竟比砍死一棵树更令闻者伤心见者流泪。可知念侑李却是完全不同，他像一个死去的人一样哭泣，可却比那些人更令他心痛百倍。

山田凉介凑过去，一条腿||屈||起跪在沙发上，右臂撑着沙发靠背，左手轻轻为他接住一颗滚落的泪珠，很轻，很凉，他用舌尖尝了尝，是咸的。

他们的婚戒也恰好是泪滴状的钻石。是不是该换掉？

“到底，想从我这里得到什么呢？”他自言自语。

“带着这样的身||份和理由，你又希望我以怎样的态度对你？”

说罢，被弄-湿的左手||下移，轻轻握||住柔弱的脖颈，仿佛珍爱地握一束鲜花，把绝望并美好捆||绑攥入掌中。

知念一动没动，眼睛像是冷冷的宝石，任他掐住要害，似乎根本没听到那两句平淡的质问。

那又如何。可他们的心异口同声。

那又如何？

只是，我却在刚刚爱上了他。山田凉介想。

Tbc.

不是“注”：知念酱穿的高跟鞋是我特别喜欢的Jimmy Choo的白色渐变水晶那款（曾经梦想假如结婚了一定要当婚鞋来着。。。）


	3. 子衿

我爱上了一个人。

一 

有冈大贵在酒吧里捞到山田凉介时他穿着昂贵的西装安安静静趴在吧台上睡觉，挺括量身的壳子下面是一滩泥，不会哭也不会闹。紫蓝色的光圈盘旋在他藏青色的肩上，逡巡着瞄准烂软的食物，如同一只秃鹫。

“醒醒。你身边都围了半个足球场的男男女女了。”

有冈大贵拽了拽山田凉介，对方回应给了他一只手，很容易就托着腋|下|提起人，山田把手臂搁在有冈的肩上，顺从地被架出这家叫不出名字的酒吧来。

“怎么回事？这家挺乱的，我都不太敢一个人来这儿喝酒，你难道……有什么想不开的事？”

“……”

“说呀，怎么回事？不许让我担心！”

“有冈啊......我，恋爱了......”

有冈登时警铃大作，迅速把人安置在跑车副驾扣好安全带，然后小跑屁颠屁颠绕回驾驶座，抓着山田的手腕摇他。“谁？恋谁？终于有你喜欢的人了？”

山田的左手被八卦专家控制死了，怏怏地腾出右手拉松领带，崎岖的脖筋和锁|骨被车顶的路灯晃得惨白惨白的，全无酒后的虾子红，根本不是恋爱闲养出的那种迷||醉的快乐，酒精侵|入心脏的感觉绝没有多好受，但也并不会让他看上去像现在这么郁郁寡欢。

“嗯……你应该猜到了，是知念……”坦白者一天工作当中要叫几十个人的名字，却没有勇气吐露心上人另一半音节，话到这里就泄了气，上半|身蜷缩在跑车低矮的驾驶座里，像个没人疼的小孩子，委委屈屈的。

有冈松了口气，原来这小子是喜欢上知念家那个联||姻过来的小妻子了。婚礼时他也在场，新娘娇小的脸蛋，细瘦的腰肢也给他不俗的印象，喜欢上这样的美人并不稀奇。

“知念家上上下下忙着恢复公||司的zi金|运转，一时半会儿顾不上别的。就算他们不久之后借你家之手回到全盛时期，以令尊的人|脉和你的手腕，我相信他们也翻不出什么水花，不会对你们造成威胁。知念侑李我调查过这个人，履|历干净，看来一直在笼子里被养得很好呢。”

“不过既然不用担心这个，你还有什么不开心的？年纪轻轻手握着整个贝才团，还有个漂亮的妻子，我们几个有多羡慕你你知道吗？”

“不。”右手被喝醉的山田一把反握，扳过手腕硌嘣一声，有冈呜呼哀哉弯下腰，头磕在方向盘上，喇叭被一铁头惊醒了，尖叫吓坏了人行道路过的小情侣。

哎不是，恋爱就恋爱，别农夫与蛇好吗！

车外头吓坏的女生娇滴滴靠在男生怀里，两个人浇了强力胶似的扭着走开了，有冈眼睛痛头痛手也痛，一巴掌甩开那醉鬼，跑车发动机嗡嗡直叫，油门踩到底，一心想报复他把他快点送回家，好让他的小妻子看看这货的蠢样。

这家伙真神，有冈听说过失恋难过喝醉酒的，还没见过刚刚开始暗恋就自己要死要活的。

跑车张扬地停在郊区木屋旁，有冈擦擦额头的冷汗，刚才岔路口山田凉介这小子死灰复燃，诈尸又扳了他的方向盘，车子一打滑改道T市郊区，吓得他半个魂还浮在外头。没在市里公寓住就说啊，干嘛做这种车毁人亡的自|杀|式|袭||击啊？

喝了酒的恋爱白痴。有冈骂道。

山田凉介没用人扶，利索开门下车，系紧领带整理衣装，有冈目瞪口呆从背后看着他大步走到门口，拉门上的铃铛。

叮铃。那姿势都能走戛纳红毯了。

哦哦门开了门开了，有冈隐约从门缝里看到一长条白的蕾丝裙边、细||嫩的小|腿、毛茸茸的拖鞋，随后就被背后长眼的山田挡住视线，非礼勿视。

哎！有冈大贵就这样和他的夸张的电光橙跑车度过了憋屈的一晚上。

二 

知念侑李开门就闻到一股酒气，味道不冲，像他人一样，西装革履，挺拔秀丽，安静地漂浮在空气里，又像孩子吹出的泡泡，流溢着缤纷色彩，追逐着一戳就破。

性感又可爱。

知念侑李不动声色地深呼吸几下，稳定自己乱拍的心跳。

“不和你的朋友打声招呼吗？这么晚送你回来肯定很辛苦吧。”知念打着哈欠替他脱下外套挂好，回身抬头看着他。

“没关系，他不记仇。”男人微弯嘴角，声音有些沙哑。

又是这种俯视的角度，又是这样的睫毛、鼻子、嘴唇。

山田凉介也回视他，低头安安静静地看着他妻子的脸。

这是我的妻子，我的爱人，山田凉介想。心里忽然泛上酸来，他喜欢他，可他还不知道他喜不喜欢自己。

知念侑李的睫毛眨了眨，一些酸溜溜的粉末飞扬在空气中，呼吸一口，让矛盾的理智打了个喷嚏。

山田一怔，他看见了纸灯底下沙发上蜷成一团的薄毯，卧室的门关着，整个房子就这么一盏灯。

唯独一盏灯为他亮着。

他一直在等他回家。

你喜欢我吗？山田凉介看着知念侑李散大的瞳孔想，不够，仅仅是这样还不够，他还要从他的身上看到更多的他喜欢他的蛛丝马迹。为什么要对我眨眼睛？为什么要用这双眼睛看着我？如果你不喜欢我，为什么要这样注视我？我喜欢你所以看着你的眼睛，看着你、等着你为我动心，我不想你是面镜子，我不想看到你眼睛里的我平凡如此。

知念侑李的眼睛是他最大的谜题。

是的，我喜欢他，我更爱他。

山田一遍又一遍从他的眼睛里确认，目光堆叠镶嵌，你眼中的我的倒影中的你的倒影中的我，一重一重，山一重水一重。

“今天的蔷薇，很香。”

“我可以向你要一个拥抱吗？”

他渴望的那双眼睛泛起笑意，盛下了他的爱与喜欢，平湖起了波澜。

如你所愿。

三

当你真的对一个人动了心，你自己会是最清楚的那一个。在初见的那一天，最初短促的第一眼，慌乱的心跳就是最清楚的证明。然后你问自己，我喜欢他吗？你就会得到最诚恳的回答。

喜欢从来都不是一件郑重、需要深思熟虑的事。它是一只不速之客，悄悄来到对的人的眼睛里，用你享受它爱||抚的目光|俘|获你。

但，爱，不是。

爱是一件严肃的事。

四 

身边知念侑李睡得很熟，浅浅的呼吸舒展放松，微卷的发像一团棉花。自己的胳膊搭在他的月要间，从背后搂着他，把他往自己怀抱里带。他的睡眠很不好，总是不愿意睡熟，阖着眼一个翻身就能惊醒，或者有时过度疲劳忍不住睡深，又浑浑噩噩做梦，在他的怀里抖得像大雪天里被遗弃在路边的猫，冻得都快没知觉了，却不敢往人温暖的怀抱里靠近。

因为恐惧被再度抛弃。

已经好很多了，山田替他把被子拉到肩头，侧过身听他来之不易的好觉。

自己带他回过市内的公寓，那里有两个卧室够他们分开睡，那天晚上起夜去喝水，路过主卧门口却听到里面压抑的哭喊声。冲进去看，发现他睡着做梦，满脸都是泪痕，枕头湿了大片，四肢把被子连同脖子绞得紧紧的，人都快要窒息了。他自己也吓坏了，满头大汗地把人从被子里剥出来，搂在怀里，听到他抽泣着说话，声音滞涩几不可闻。

他说，我们离开这里好不好。

后来他把必需用品全部搬到郊区这边，那套公寓成了闲置，一次也没回去住过。

既回到木屋住，他们只好睡在仅有的一张床上。他没有对自己坦诚身份，自己也没去挑明，两个人就这样同枕同眠。自己渐渐弄明白了他睡觉的习惯，每晚都留意去听他的呼吸，终于均匀绵长了，就翻过身子连同被子从背后搂住他，带给他一些安全感。

这是他从书上看来的，听说这样会缓解睡眠问题，同时也会让清醒时的情绪有所改善。

至少，做噩梦时会有人抓住他的手了。

抓着他的手时，忽然就想天荒地老。

这才是爱。

五

他不渴望知念侑李的爱，他只是希望他能给自己一点喜欢。但他又心知肚明，知念侑李根本不敢喜欢任何人。

他的爱是自私的。

他一边不遗余力地爱着他对他好，一边又偷偷冀求对方并无必要的回报。他爱知念侑李他活该受这煎熬，但知念侑李并没有义务也反馈给他点什么，他能做的只是尽力表达，谢谢你的喜欢，我会努力不辜负。

不，山田痛苦地想，他为什么不愿意喜欢他一些呢？可又无法质问。

他随便走进了一家酒吧，喝下去一杯又一杯烈酒。喝的时候他还在嘲笑自己，我这是在做什么？我只不过是喜欢他罢了，还不知道他对我是不是一样，我连告白都还没，我们才刚刚认识几天，我却独自把余下十年的戏演完了。这到底是怎么回事？

他的心无法给出回答，只好一杯又一杯继续喝着，直到喝得醉了，他突然有种想哭的感觉。

调酒的小哥被他突如其来的眼泪吓得挤爆了柠檬汁的袋子，汁液溅得到处都是，被经理好一通狠骂。周围聚集了好多红的绿的人，有说有笑地看热闹，他们看一个极为英俊的、戴着腕表穿着高定西装的男人，在逡巡的紫色灯下，哭得满脸是泪。

那些眼泪仿佛根本不是他的，而是哪一个人打了个欠条在这，有点东西要哭，于是借他一些眼泪来替替自己。他忽然觉得那些眼泪中藏着很多痛苦的故事，有他自己的，也有别人的，比如知念侑李。

他想起知念侑李的母亲，他那岳母看亲生儿子时的眼神，那保养良好的手挽着的不是自己的骨肉至亲，而是那袖子上刺绣的浮华。

远一点，是父亲的施压，和介绍婆子谄|媚的嘴|脸。他们对自己说，你必须要娶一个妻子，身为继|承|人要延续|家族血脉，不可以没有伴侣。

再远一点……

再远一点，他在海外读书时，向父母坦白了自己的取||向，父亲一气之下断了所有的来源，全家只有母亲支持他。他只身一人打工赚学费，日子过得苦哈哈的。

那时他累了就想，假如有一个人，能给我一个拥抱就好了。

其实他的要求一点都不高。

于是在所有苦和泪的尽头，就是他的求而不得。

妈妈，我爱上了一个人。

Tbc.


	4. 丁香结

八苦：求不得，怨憎会，爱别离，略说一切五取蕴苦。

月光柔软似爱人的指腹

雪水涓涓 如歌如诗

清风吹上坡 

一

知念侑李睁开眼睛，发现身边的山田凉介熟睡着，呼吸均匀。竹百叶窗漏下的沙影晾在他伸出被子外面的肢|体上，蒸发变成水汽和微尘。

四周淹在清冷孤寒的晨昏中，隔绝一切昨晚的温|存与欢欣。窗外茂盛的麦子拥挤着泄露了麦芒，将细碎整齐的金色喂进这个黑色的笼，扔在山田凉介的肌|肤之上。

知念侑李轻轻摸了摸他的脊背线，阳光丝丝绕着他的手指捉迷藏，玩踩他的影子，他和他的稻草与食物在绵延的白色沙漠上追逐，玩乐。那些丝丝矫健而迅捷，他无法追，一会儿它们却生气了，躲起来一天都不理他。

但第二天还会在同一时候溜进窗缝同他挥挥手。

这时，他要孤单地再在沙漠的脊上坐一会儿。现在只有那里还有夜晚遗留的春天。

当春意也渐渐褪去，黑色的潮也退回世界的十二个边缘，黑色的他才从沙漠上下来，给山田拉上被子，为他保鲜一点春的余香。

因为这片沙漠假如苏醒，他便无法生活，就只好回到寒冬里去，靠储备的热蜷缩。

他已经没有勇气走入风雪交加的天地。

而山田凉介是那风雪后的熊熊的火。得之我幸，失之我命。

他很难去接近那个人的春天了。

二

在山田凉介的郊区别院里的生活不可称不上滋润，他的合法丈夫待妻子好堪称模范标杆，一手包揽大小家务活，还烧得一手天南地北的好菜，早起六点健身做早餐，晚上八点门铃总会准时响起。如果他有个真正的妻子，知念想，她会是最幸福的女孩。

大抵所有美丽的故事都因不完美而美丽。如吉尔伽美什与恩奇都，美酒与幼发拉底河之夜，星空与永恒的别离。历史的长流撰写他们的光辉，宏伟的诗篇里，无数人歌颂超越生死的情谊。

假如最终的结局是恩奇都活了下来，想必也不会有暴君珍稀的泪了。

悲剧之美，实在于甜中苦，求不得，爱别离。

山田凉介真好，可他没办法给予他应得的回报。

毕竟他不是女人，女人才有权利堂堂正正地爱他，他没有。

他唯一能为他做的只是装模作样抱一床毯子，缩在沙发里边看电视边等他回来。因为山田不在，屋子里于知念侑李一直就是冬天的感觉，他总是冷得受不了，往羽毛沙发和绒毯的围城里钻，拱出一个小窝作冬眠。

事实是，世界此时是炎炎夏日，他被丢在世界的角落沉睡。他不能出去，因为从他的窝到门口，还有一整片的暴风雪。当他试图走向外面，靠近那融化冰淇淋的太阳稻草田，雪片就追着他打，好的坏的胡乱在脸上拍，人被拍得像那座神社里的烂廊柱一样，找不着东南西北。他一次次迈出脚步穿越暴风雪，一次次在即将看见火光时被附骨之疽般的雪咬得体无完肤，只好又拖拉着病痛的坠落的心缩回自己的窝。

后来他习惯了浅眠，在他的春天回来之时跟着醒来，在他离开后拥抱自己的影子睡去。

只要山田凉介会回来，春天就永不会离他而去。

三

山田凉介向来准时，结婚月余唯独迟到一次，还是对影独酌，烈酒烧坏头烧坏了心，被好兄弟有冈拎了回来，一身西装让酒腌入了味，泡得门口的铜铃铛都跟着摇摇晃晃了好些天。那是从极北荒原带回的驯鹿的馈赠，听说那里的人们个个都是海量高手，他们的铃铛却在南边的岛国栽了跟头，一点点入味的母国的烈酒，便让它醉醺醺地唱了一晚上。

男人的怀抱又|热|又|硬，领口飞鸟的金胸针是酒擦过燃烧喉管的味道，血液和字句的焦味一样惹人遐想，犹如海中月下奔驰的机车，那是一种燃烧大地之血的坚硬物种，沸腾着亿万年前的泪与沙，拿灵魂和不知疼痛的喉咙吼叫。它们终其一生都是自由，生为自由，死，亦为自由。

他的自由是野蔷薇风中的香。

“或许这个人可以带给我自由”。他一瞬间突然萌生了某种荒唐的希望。然而令婚姻骗局的受害者释放罪犯无疑是个惊世骇俗的念头。

我会是一个因幸福而死去的囚犯吗？他默默祈祷。有什么方法能够消减我的罪孽？血亲以不死不灭的血缘编织了一张苍茫天幕下的蛛网，将弱小的幼蛛系在中央，却拿壁虎扔在网中喂他。壁虎尚能断尾求生，可若是网破，生死长在网中的蜘蛛断断是没法活的。

山田凉介拥抱着他，腕骨硌住背后的蝴蝶翅，突兀的骨锁住了另一具会飞的骨，沿骨摸蜿蜒曲折，错位又契合。他的耳朵里钻入酒酿的叹息，甜丝丝的，像薄荷油一样的火中冰，焚|shen|销|骨式的触|感令知念忍不住瑟缩。

男人察觉到了爱人的不||适，缓慢松开手臂，退回一步之外。

“对不起......”

拥抱一场山洪滔滔，冲垮他们水与坝的监牢，两颗沉重的心浮上混沌，漂流在灾难里，依偎在翻涌的浪尖上。他刚刚的动作唐突又冒险，一个箭步冲上去揽住人不留神弄乱了他的头发，一撮卷卷的鬓发横在下巴上，他又忍不住去摘知念侑李挂在嘴角的发。拈了发梢的指腹有点湿，大概是沾了心上人的味道，便拿回指尖，伸出舌头尝了尝。

是香草与牛奶的味道啊。

！知念一下红透了耳朵，理性出走绷住表情转身欲逃，马上就被身后的人拽住针织开衫后摆，轻轻巧巧地跌落回金属味道的胸膛中。

“你并不抗拒我这样对吗，知念？”抹了发胶的额发像是刺猬幼崽靠近腹部的地方，调皮的温||存，蹭过脖子又|酥|又|痒。他在他的耳朵背后说话，那片春湖上的云息缭绕在耳朵后片，倏忽洒下信||香又飘远了。知念被撩||拨得浑身|僵|硬，脚趾绞|||紧了毛拖鞋里的白羊毛。

“抱歉喝了酒，本来想在清醒的时候做这些的，但我真的忍不住了。”

那片郁郁葱葱的松针忽而长上了后背，针叶隔着衣衫的镂空探窗而来，挨在后颈这样的脆弱之处也不刺痛，反而亲昵。

山田双手|握|他的后颈，把整片额头都抵在他后肩脊的正中央，头发随着低||身|刺||进薄衫，五指紧紧密密，青松的背弯成一道英雄可挽的重弓，眉心、鼻梁沿着考古发掘出的化石一样的脊椎骨一笔划下，誓约的血只隔过两层纸薄的油皮。

如同一位庄重的信徒，虔诚而无私。

他惯于去做一颗风雨中的树，也适宜把自己做成一张韧性的弓。

眉心抵着他的中枢神经，仿佛倾听他肉皮与骨骼下的轻声细语。

“就这样，这样一小会儿，好吗？”他的声音颤||抖，甚至于渴||求。

知念点点头，脊骨点点他的额头。

山田凉介的睫毛动了动，他感觉到他闭上了眼睛。

知念侑李几次夜半惊醒，枕边总能看到这样一对好看的睫毛，像是月光下的松树花，带着悠远清宁的香味。

这个人好像总能感知到自己什么时候会害怕，什么时候最需要他。很早就发现自己总做噩梦，然后毫不犹豫地抱过自己来，睡在他身边。

知念的心颤了一下，趁他睡着，凑近点看不过分吧？

脚伸到那边的窝里探路，被那边的温度烫得脚趾||蜷|缩。他的体温好高。再伸过去探了探，不小心就点到了小腿，也是好烫，跟火烤的鹅卵石似的。于是又缩回自己的被子里，怕自己冰到他。

可是下一秒，那个人就把自己整个揽到他那边，用自己的被子把两人包好，小|腿|勾过|他的脚|踝给他暖脚，一只手伸过来给他枕，另一只顺便拍拍的他的背。动作十分熟练，这是山田的独门解救知念侑李绝技。

“别怕，都过去了.......”他安慰他，带着倦意的鼻音也好听。

微烫的手心隔着棉布T恤缓缓抚摸后心，渐渐融化了背上的雪。

他忽然觉得，兴许是雪里蹒跚滚爬过，才能遇见冬日里的火光。

四

良久，山田的前额默不作声地离开真诚匍||匐的蒲|团，那里肌|肤被两层骨骼压|出几朵浅淡的樱色，像是信手拈花，按拓在鸿雁鱼腹的小笺上，印上欲语还休的情与思。

是了，成婚那日拜|祭|神|明时，满室礼乐哀而躁，他低头见了，铅白妆粉扑在这里，还点上火色的樱。

唇就这样不自禁覆了上去，一吻封缄。

知念侑李双眼紧闭，头难|以|自yi地高高扬||起，细瘦的喉||结白而透。他的身与魂都被这一吻||狠狠地撼动了，骨头缝都想打||颤，却全动弹不得，从脚趾到发根都在簌簌发抖，像是晚风下的芦苇丛。

芦苇摇曳生姿，夜月下的河滩淌着宝石般的水，流向月亮照过的地方。

“山田君......”

他下意识去叫他的名字，声音竟是软绵绵的，让两个人都心如擂鼓。他从没想到过自己竟然发出这样的、像羊羔一样的哀求。

“嗯。”山田也温柔地回应。

“可、可以了......”知念满面通红，拖鞋里的毛快被他绞烂了。山田却完全没听进去他的话，不由分说逐步加深......

知念急了。“停下！”

后颈的触感果然消失了。这个人即使醉酒，也不会强|迫|他|做|他不愿的事，冷静克制还在。

知念吸气。

“真的想好了吗？山田君。我不是适合恋爱的对象。”

“嗯。”

嗯是什么意思...

“我...”知念定了定神，“我的家里出了这样的事，出于这种目的结婚，很对不起你的父母，和你。特别是你。”

“我犹豫了很久在想是否要说出来。虽然也可能并没瞒过你......本来决定结婚之后尽量不去打扰你，也就不会让你，也让我自己困扰......”

“但我后来明白，如果告诉你，会受到伤害的只是我和我的父母，但如果不告诉，受害的就会是双方。我考虑了很久，自己的事情终归不可以困扰到别人。山田君...”

“我不是女人。原本要嫁给你的是我姐姐，但她离开了。我父母无可奈何，只好要求我代替我姐姐......”

“......完成这件事......”

背后的男人静止了。

还是说出来了啊。

倘若他只是普通完成性地对待他们的婚|姻，和知念一起履行合约仅此而已，那么他就会去做一个随处可见的某某商||业|精|英的贤内助，一辈子也不会对他说出真相。但，他从来没敢去想过，山田的表现会超出预期，第一个眼神，第一句话，不，他们的关系恐怕从新婚的第一个晚上就变得不同了。

他知道山田凉介喜欢他，他也喜欢山田凉介。

妈妈教过他，必须要对喜欢的人负责任，爱或者不爱都要好好交代。那个悲惨的善良女人放弃了他的孩子，那个小孩子却还记着她的话。

“记住哦，假如侑李遇到了喜欢的人，一定要堂堂正正地爱他，堂堂正正地保护他。”

所以无所谓。如果对方盛怒之下撕毁合约，知念家一朝幸存终不免倾覆，自己也愿意跟着坠入深渊，尽他的孝道。一场欺骗永无止尽，还债理应倾家荡产。他们就该是这个命，是他的命。

呵，知念暗笑，真难啊。

在这段充斥着虚假和龌||龊的婚姻里，上天保佑竟孕育出了唯一的真实。

“我是男人。我也喜欢男人......抱歉吓到了你，合同到期之前，我不会再打扰你了。如果你想要结束一切，我，还有知念家，按照合约任你处置，没有丝毫怨言，你想怎么发泄你的怒火都可以。”

“你说你，喜欢男人？”山田凉介问。

五

父亲拾起茶杯砸在知念的脚边，尖锐的瓷碎片炸开，痛与苦仿佛溅到了骨头里。

那是父亲第一次对自己动手。

“你说你？喜欢男人？！”

“我到底是做错了什么，要遭到这种报应！我的儿子喜欢男人，说出去我怎么做人！”

“亲爱的，先坐下消消气，侑李的朋友那么多，肯定是受了谁的影响，我去跟他谈谈，想通了就好了嘛。”

母亲拉着他，穿过长长的走廊。墙壁两侧尽是他与姐姐从小到大的照片画像，从母亲痛苦的怀胎和生产，他和姐姐所有的照片，一字一句的教导，一针一线的关爱，全都浮现出来......

“侑李啊，实话对妈妈说，是不是那些人和你做朋友，所以你才以为自己也和他们一样的？”

“不是的。我很早以前就知道自己这样了，和我的朋友无关。”

“唉......肯定是你从小身边女孩子太少，和男孩子一起玩的时间太多了，让你觉得自己也......那样子。没有关系，你父亲也是担心你的前程才会这样，他其实很爱你......”

“妈妈......从小姐姐也经常带她的朋友们来家里玩，我身边并不缺少女孩子的存在。是我从一开始就......”

“够了！别说了！别说了！”母亲突然泪如雨下，低着头掩面哭泣。

知念肝胆俱裂。

“我！是我的错！从你小时候开始，我就教错了你......是不是......”

“不是您的错。我就是这样的，从一开始就是这样......但我保证，我不会去犯罪，做伤害他人的事情，我也会对别人好好负责任，您和父亲的教导我一句都没有忘记！”

“不，”母亲不断地摇头，良久擦干眼泪，抬头，失去热泪的眼睛像个停尸库，里面横陈着一具一具的空壳，知念侑李在那其中，突然看到了自己的。

“我认识一个朋友，做心理疏导很多年，很权威。我明天就联系他。不早了，我也累了。记得收拾行李。”

是谁的错呢？从什么时候错的呢？

当一切毁于一旦，人们就总想找一个东西来归咎，好把诸多不甘不愿都寄放在那个可怜虫肚子里，于是自己就能舒服些。

可有谁问过那个可怜虫的意见？

当把错误归于自己，自己本身就否定了这个群体的尊严，贬低所有和他一样的同志。当把错误归于世道，却又会发现原本没有人能改变所有人的想法，幸福只是上天保佑，恰好你爱的人都会接受你。

最后终究无处安放，可该背的东西还是要背。

他就像从早到晚推着巨石周而复始的西西弗斯，走到希望的终点，足尖抵着绝望的开端。

“你说你，喜欢男人？”那声音如同一道审判。

“......是。”知念感觉自己的眼睛冻住了。

山田凉介转过他的肩膀，知念侑李不得不面朝着他。

他的眼睛没有一丝一毫的波澜，正如他们初见时的那样，冷静，自持，是个成功商||人该有的样子。

他用目光上下审视知念侑李的模样，从头到脚，从左至右，在眼睛里徘徊三圈，再次循环。

现在，他决定再重新好好看看他。

“我问你，为了矫正你的‘问题’，是不是受了很多苦？”

“......还好。”

他们给他做心理疏导时，并没用上那么多可怕的器|械，大多是言语洗脑。

“我看到现在有些人还在用，嗯，电|击|疗|法，他们对你也......”

“没有那么恐怖，只是试图让我产生厌恶。”效果显然是零。

“他们对我没有办法，我的父母很失望。后来就是你所看到的样子。过了几年，那个医生宣布出|柜了。”

“他曾找到我，请求我的原谅。”

“那你原谅他了吗？”

“嗯。这条路挺苦的，我不能做和他一样的人。”

山田叹了口气。

“你知道的，我喜欢你。”

知念睁大了眼睛。

“但仅仅是‘你’而已。”

“现在我想知道，你喜欢我吗？”

“......那些事，你不生气吗......”

“不重要。你只需要回答，是或者不是。”

知念是个鲜少落泪的人，大多数时候隐藏感情，显得不形于色。别人毁他赞他，都能一笑而过。

但他这次突然想大哭一场。

“是！”

是，我喜欢你。

我喜欢你，凉介。

“ゆりかごのうたを カナリヤがうたうよ”

树上的金丝雀鸟儿啊 正在唱着那摇篮曲

“ねんねこ ねんねこ ねんねこよ”

睡吧宝贝 睡吧宝贝 快快入睡我的乖宝宝

“ゆりかごのうえを びわの実がゆれるよ”

枇杷树上的果实啊 在摇篮上面摇摆着

“ねんねこ ねんねこ ねんねこよ”

睡吧宝贝 睡吧宝贝 快快入睡我的乖宝宝

“ゆりかごのつなを きねずみがゆするよ”

小松鼠在轻轻的摇着摇篮

“ねんねこ ねんねこ ねんねこよ”

睡吧宝贝 睡吧宝贝 快快入睡我的乖宝宝

“ゆりかごのゆめに きいろいつきがかかるよ”

在摇篮里 你会梦到黄色的月牙儿挂在天空

“ねんねこ ねんねこ ねんねこよ ”

睡吧宝贝 睡吧宝贝 快快入睡我的乖宝宝

睡吧。

Tbc.

写在后面：

现实中确实有一道令人震惊的新闻：

"Conversion Therapy Founder Comes Out Publicly as Gay After 20 Years of Leading Homophobic Program": mei国同性恋治疗中心创始人McKrae Game在创立并领到组织20年后公开出柜，并为做过的治疗道歉。

——网易新闻

Game接受采访称，转换治疗不仅是一个谎言，还非常有害，余生都会对做过的治疗感到抱歉。他还自称自己18岁曾向一群人公开了自己的性取向，但他非常渴望自己能够“遇到一个女孩，坠入爱河，组织一个新的家庭”，在内心挣扎下，他接受了xing倾向转变疗法6年，最终结婚生了2个孩子。后来他又创办了一家专门通过zong教咨询和辅导来宣传和实施“治疗转变同性恋”的组织，直到2年前离开了这家组织。

而在今年6月，他公开表示自己依然是、一直是同性恋者，对自己曾多年参与“治疗同性恋”活动表示认错悔过和道歉，他还对欺骗和伤害他人的“治疗同性恋”活动表示谴责。

——凤凰网

他自称，曾经去请求被他治疗过的人们的原谅，而他们也表示了原谅。

人性的光芒就是如此吧。


	5. 木瓜

——“这一杯，敬黄昏永垂不朽。”

一

知念侑李描绘过他年老的样子。愁坠的皱纹，倾颓的身体，一种看似很难接受的自我。他独居，仍宅家，并养育许许多多的金鱼和郁郁葱葱的吊兰，他活泼的孩子和安静的孩子。那时已有了遗愿清单，捐掉一切物什，床垫和衣服给街头的流浪人，游戏机和相机给对角那个博物馆，留一顶四十岁买的棒球帽，还有一副黑框老花镜，到死足够了。变得佝偻，变得爱穿长衫，变得爱笑。夜间做梦梦见紫丁香和木兰，喜鹊圆滚滚，独角仙骨碌碌。没有所爱之人，亦无所牵挂。不知原谅什么，于他一切皆可原谅。

大概就是这样了。

有一天博物馆的小伙子来了，他为年轻人开门，两重锁后头扑来一群扑簌簌的蝴蝶花，只他小时候捉过蝴蝶才可以有那样浓郁的颜色。

小伙子说，送给你，蓝紫色的法国香根鸢尾。

宿命的游离，破碎的激-情，精致的美丽，轻易消逝【注】。他知道。

他给年轻人泡咖啡。油桃，花香，番木瓜，蜜中有酸，极像百年油画褪去了的艳彩。他们抱着金鱼缸品尝咖啡，年少深邃眼睛游离汇聚，隐匿张扬，目光向对方身上涂抹最明艳暧昧的色彩，眼池里翻滚描绘。咖啡幽甜的香气一味梦幻。

托着咖啡杯的年轻人说，我很喜欢你的相机，展出前想借用几天，可以吗？

拿来拍照片吗？

嗯，不，只是好奇想看看老时代的储存卡而已。他羞赧地说。

年轻人拿走他的相机离开了。

他去打开电脑，敲出鸢尾花。维基百科显示一片英文，看不懂。也并不必要。

鸢尾花束上系着漂亮的棱结蕾丝飘带，是能够摩挲出手工编织的。其上栓了一张不知怎么撕的小小牛皮纸卡片，毛边撕得别有种味道，年轻人用花体写了一串简单的英文。

“Hope and Faith.

Ryosuke Yamada.”

是山田凉介最喜欢的浪漫风格。

他睁开眼睛，梦里年轻人的面孔与枕边人的重合，鼻是鼻眼是眼，看了，就不住地欢喜。

知念翻了个身，手遮住眼眶，哆嗦着含了口气，不禁苦笑。

手指缝隙透入天色，像凉介皮肤被蓝鸢尾映照之色。凉介的眼睛里总是透着那种蓝色的情愫，怪缠绵悱恻。

二

杂货店爷爷知道的事情数不清。

应季的蔬果，月盈月缺，十二月的星星，四季之花期。

他门口的小花园里种植着红肥的番茄，白色盛开的秋葵花，甜蜜的紫葡萄架，香菜茂盛如发，百里香香风可人。四季往来的客人都接受过鲜美的馈赠。

他也知道鸢尾花的蓝紫黄白各自不同的意义。

山田凉介牵着他去过那里买草莓，爷爷送他们亲手编的草篮子，草莓盛得满满的，一个一个又大又甜。

爷爷的牙都掉光了，咧嘴笑显得格外亲切。草莓都是我自己种的，没有农药，你们不要洗，去吃比蜂蜜还甜呢！

他俩笑着感谢老爷爷，手心紧握彼此潮湿的掌纹。

爷爷忽又转身去菜园掐了两个今天红熟的番茄，用布擦了擦，递给他们一人一个。

番茄苗结得果子太多，我自己吃不完，这两个不要钱，送你们啦。说罢低下头，微笑地注视他们相牵的手，爷爷又知道了一件事，眼角皱纹一一舒展。

知念下意识去抽手指，山田就把他攥得紧紧的。指头卡住了婚戒婚戒卡住了指头，骨头嵌进骨头，关节啃.着关节，指纹混乱了指纹。终于他们彼此都疼。

山田凉介给予他无边的疼痛，疼痛的边缘是周而复始的爱意。

终有一天，他们会像书中写的那样，做普通一对尘世中相遇相爱的人，他是他的簪上花，信中人，他们会拥有时间，和平，与爱。他们会是彼此的补完，断点之上的续传，生命唯一之解。

三

“侑李，”

山田凉介捏着钢笔的金圈，正在尝试给知念侑李写信。他第一次给别人写信，还是写给喜欢的知念，导致他的文思十分不顺畅，几次犹豫是否要在开头加上“亲爱的”，“Dear”这样的称呼，尽管他已经每天都偷偷地从心里叫过了，有时候甚至叫侑李，Chinenchan，Chii……

Chii……

当然了，他更多喜欢在心里叫他Chii。一种极其狡猾亲密的称呼。

他也当然不可能如此开口叫他。

侑李。就这样吧。

“这是我第一次写信，各种目的意义上的。”

“我并不长于言辞，尽管读书时的确做过填词之类的事情，但非常惭愧，事实上我不懂写信。”

“或者换一种更真实的说法，情书。”

“学生时候大家会给喜欢的人写情书，我没有写过，但是很想给你写，只给你一个人写。”

“我的高中班上很流行在信中夹风干树叶或者花，有一次朋友还收到了完好保留花香的干花，非常惊讶吧，从没有人会做带着原本香味的干花，大家都偷偷羡慕朋友。我把蔷薇花晾干压成片，但无论如何都没办法保留它的香味，不过幸好花瓣没有发黄，淡淡的粉色很好看。很像你的唇色。”

“你大概会喜欢的。”

“上个月，我在购物车里加了一些百合，原本打算水养一些，放在沙发那边矮桌上，你睡着的时候就能闻到了。”

“但是最终没有买。因为看到买家评论说，这种百合非常香，花瓣就像瓷器一样白，却像瓷器一样脆弱。”

“我认为它们不会适合你。若要拿来比喻你，也应该是山谷百合，被风雨养大，小小的花瓣，淡淡的香。”

“不过我还是决定买一个枕头，里面有一些薰衣草籽，听说对睡眠很有帮助。我想你应该不会拒绝的。”

“我私自把你的资料给几个自己开事务所的朋友看了，他们都强烈希望你来自己事务所，为此几个人还差点吵了起来（笑）。很抱歉自作主张准备了这件事，生气了吗？”

“对不起……但是不要赶我去沙发好不好。你会睡不好，而我也会。”

“侑李可以把这两年当作gap year，做自己感兴趣的事。你还有我。”

“虽然我仍疯狂地想每分每秒把你捆在我身边......但这不是我应该爱你的方式。我的侑李要自由自在，打开门，走出去。因为你是我说过的那种百合花。”

“在侑李之前我没有恋爱经验，那时候很恐惧喜欢别人，害怕一厢情愿的喜欢会给别人带来麻烦，自己也痛苦。那个时候总是想，如果可能有一个人来爱一爱我，就好了。”

“后来果然侑李出现了。我发现喜欢你之后竟然感到害怕，那天不知怎么喝了那么多酒，醉醺醺的肯定吓到你了吧？不要和醉鬼山田计较啦。笑。”

“侑李，如果你想，我要成为那个来爱你的人。”

“真是奇怪，明明恐惧，但无论如何都想保护你。”

“大概是因为侑李太可爱了吧（玫瑰）吃饭的样子，喝水的样子，看电视的样子，睡着的样子，每一种都可爱过头了。”

“啊，真是的，我在书桌，你明明就在身边熟睡着，却思念起来了。”

“这大概是信本身的魔力吧？信的意义就是写给远方的人。情书的意义则是写给心里的人。”

“这么想的话，你就在这里，好像也不会过分地思念了。这样的傻傻的山田你没有想到吧？”

“不过我确实不聪明，一直以来是靠努力走到了现在。”

“但遇到你之后，我才明白那些努力都是值得的。”

“努力生活，进步，努力期盼着春天。”

“现在要努力成为某人的春天。笑笑。”

“我只想你快快乐乐的，其他的什么都不重要。”

“不骗你，我真的想要-你的嘴唇。但是放心，不会偷袭。”

“我可以等，等侑李不再冷了，等你走出来见我。”

“凉介。”

四

拧上笔盖的时候，他的指尖已经湿了，汗滑-腻腻的，笔杆上留下一串指纹的褶-皱。他捏着拿过放在纸上的干花，安置在折叠好的信纸里，装进淡粉色的信封，信封还是妹妹挑选的，小丫头还嚷嚷小嫂嫂肯定会喜欢的，就算是本身不喜欢粉色，这种蓝色的信纸论谁都无法拒绝吧。说实话，这个确实是知念会喜欢的蓝色。

山田凉介把信放到餐桌上，印了火漆章，压在花瓶下面，这样知念侑李吃早餐的时候就会看到，那时候他早已经抵达公司开始忙碌，就不会想起来害羞了。

在直到回去睡觉前，他还是很想很想把那行索-吻的情话涂掉。真是的，太糟糕了。

他摸摸烫红的脸，掀起被子一角摸到知念钻了进去。

嗯，明天回家前去一趟花店吧。买一点花回来。

五

两姓联姻，一堂缔约，

良缘永结，匹配同称。

看此日桃花灼灼，宜室宜家；

卜他年瓜瓞绵绵，尔昌尔炽。

谨以白头之约，书向鸿笺；

好将红叶之盟，载明鸳谱。

此证。*

Tbc.

注：蓝鸢尾花语。


	6. 藏红花

一

山田凉介不怎么抽烟的，抽屉里那半包旧烟仍是上回出差时在老杂货店买的了。他不喜欢烟草燃烧入肺的感受，他是感兴趣于那老店铺的招牌。老板是位很老的爷爷，门口用铁丝拴着一块手写墨字的木板，另一端砸了铁钉，已经锈了，显得铁丝多余起来。

他想，是那座城市饱受台风侵扰，那样仅仅栓铁丝是不够的。

又或者，是那写招牌挂招牌的主人曾经很天真。

那包烟在那个城市莫名其妙迅速被消耗个半，丢在手提包里揉皱，登上飞机路过成片的稻田和苹果树，终点是送入第一层抽屉入土为安。安息一百八十二天。

山田咬紧腮帮，又松开。不清楚还能不能抽了，这烟。但凑合一下也可以。

他抓起睡衣外套，这件和知念侑李是同款不同色，深蓝色丝质。知念一进商店就相中了，手反反复复摸着胸口的部分。他深深地看着那个颜色，说，像月夜下大海的颜色，是不是？

知念那边的床柱上吊着他的那件烟灰色的，那是一条睡袍。山田觉得不错，他的颈子非常漂亮，又白皙，穿烟灰色最好了。干净无尘埃。

或者说，是他对知念侑李所生之期待。

山田把它披住，抬起大腿和腰部下床，打开抽屉，取出里面那恰好半包的烟。

原来是那次出差后第一回了这里。他突然想到。为什么想要回来这里呢？他摸索着给打火机上火石，牙齿叼出一根烟，含在嘴里细咬着玩。烟嘴这端有了点味道。他把它从嘴里拿出来，仔细闻了闻，没有味道了，唯余自己的唾液。

唾液。唾液。唾液。

我们吃一样的饭，那么他会不会也是这个味道？

山田惆怅又迷恋地想，他还是没能同知念侑李接过吻。

最终他把那支烟在知念熟睡的嘴唇上面印了又印，确信让它也蘸到知念的唾液后，颤抖着拿去阳台点着了。

唔，好像没什么不同。但也有不一样了。此刻他有点认为抽烟算个乐子了。

知念慢慢地呼吸着，浅浅地卧在满床堂而皇之的月光中。他睡得好可爱。山田的唇里长长地吐着烟丝，张开了，一团丰-满的雾袅袅而升。他两指拈着烟弹掉烟蒂，慢慢而深深吸入下一口，呼气，张口，喷吐。

入水之乳般的烟丝包围了他的身体，寂夜乘着月轨拥住他，栏杆如世界上最不可摧毁的城墙，玻璃与木构筑的卧房是一座鱼缸。他隔绝在一窗外的天大地大，身后是世间之无穷与无尽，他不回头，手掌中的婚戒独独与心脏相连。

长夜垂下了长长的发，一路从知念的枕边淌过来。

山田后背抵着栏杆，上身只披了那件睡衣，胸膛赤-裸地呈现白色大理石的质地，他的背后一片蓝，蓝得像月夜下的海。他的头发没有发蜡，垂散下来，长得足足遮住半只眼睛。他看起来神秘而性-感。然而那只眼睛的神采只是驻扎在知念侑李肌-体之上，如同一只睡觉的蝴蝶。

他默默地，想不论他穿着什么，都会令他痴迷。

他闭上眼。

唇上，舌尖，他们唾液蒸发的味道。

他发疯地想粉碎掉那些冗长的企划书，自私地告诉秘书取消所有拖拖拉拉的会，他要把所有的时间都送给知念侑李，也把他的生命交付过去。然后他们会有时间求索与索求。像大地予天空以火焰，像天空予大地以雨露。会有的，他们会有时间去拨彼此的鬓发，沿着笑纹一下一下地抚平。会有时间接近呼吸。发抖着，喘息，心跳，睫毛，颤动，眼球，寻找。会有时间去漫长地吻，唇，舌，牙齿。

噩梦将不再与共枕的夜为敌。

他仍会送他亲手种的蔷薇花。

若溯回到过去，他要狠狠地追求知念的。

二

知念侑李终于同意去朋友的事务所实习，但他留话只是“先看看再说哦”，说不准会不会留下。

山田咬着牙用手掐了一把熟睡的人的下巴尖，嘴里舌头从左边的口腔壁滚着刮到右边，又从舌根滚到上牙膛，仍是苦丝丝的。那包烟十分称不上好，焦油无法过滤，稍稍过肺就能熏出一片涕泪。他有点好奇以前那一半曾是如何一根根尽数抽完的。

太苦了。他皱着脸，掩上落地窗，拾起柜上的香水瓶洒在发里，又喷了下在锁骨上，这才觉得烟味被折中了。这瓶香水是新的，是知念侑李用从前打工赚的积蓄买的。他说，总是柑橘调会不会有一天觉得无聊了呢？乌木沉香也许有点沉稳，但我感觉还是很适合。你不喜欢……那……瓶子留着当装饰品可以吗，瓶子总不讨厌吧……

知念真的真的很喜欢很喜欢它。

沉香，巴西乌木，小豆蔻，花椒，檀香木，香根草，零陵香豆，香草，琥珀。

被子拖地了，山田把它提了提，知念的头又给蒙住了，他又把被子拉了拉，知念滚到了自己的枕头上，无奈得去他那边躺。把睡衣脱干净，丝缎荡在椅子扶手上，在纯净的夜光下晾着余味摇着寝香。卧室里充溢着沉香乌木与烟草之味，被褥神奇地柔软下来，摇晃着。摆荡就像某天在海中漂浮，夜晚睡在枕头上。

知念翻了个身，手臂压在他的手臂之上。他的体温总是不高，再厚的冬天也捂不热，无论何时伸过来的手都是温的。他就像被暂停了。

山田凉介有种感觉，十年过后，他的知念还是这个知念的模样。任何摧杀的东西都无法撼动他身上的时间。

任何东西。

三

知念侑李做了一个奇异的梦。

那个梦里，山田凉介是一片海，世界上最漂亮的海。他千里迢迢地赶去看他，整座岸只有他一个人。他坐在礁石上，看着山田凉介的颜色，眼里都是蓝。也许流眼泪也会是蓝的。蓝色的海水打湿了他的衣服，他伸手去解，看到自己原来竟不着一物。太阳从正空降落，蜿蜒的橘色的光游弋着，海水是那么的蓝。

像橘子汽水......像鸡尾酒......像......

他无力去比喻。

山田凉介在月光下是蓝色的。柔滑的流动的蓝，不再是种颜色，是一种实质的蓝。

知念躺下来，侧身看他。月光为他披上透明的纱。

他胸膛里涌着无数的无数，他想，我好爱你。

他说不出来，他终于想说，好爱好爱他。

他想低头亲吻，海水却从指缝流走，他想落下拥抱，波涛永远无法承受。

他流出了蓝眼泪。我该如何爱你？

我如何爱你？

哗——哗——

他跳进去，海水夺去他的所有。

他醒来时，山田凉介说他在笑。

四

山田凉介撑着一只胳膊，安静地看着他。像那片海一样。

阳光自如地洒在他俩身上，三面百叶窗全部拉了起来，整片屋子变得亮堂堂。被褥柔软而干爽，山田凉介凑过来，胸膛都是他最喜欢的乌木沉香。

他听到山田凉介在对他说话，声音黏黏糊糊的，低低的，轻轻的。他看到他的下颌线描出一道光，脖筋突突地跳着。山田的手伸过来，摸摸他的脸，拍拍他的臂，后背为他挡住盛大的白光。

山田凉介就在他身边，无论黑夜还是白天。

知念想，当神父问，你是否会爱他，无论疾病或死亡时，他应该说不，我会爱他，无论黑夜还是白天。

疾病与死亡则是无关选项。

山田凉介收回左手，眼睛仍旧看着他。他的下巴冒出了小小的胡茬，摸起来刺刺痒痒，有点痛又有点好玩。知念自己的因为激光处理过，几乎不长了，一时有点怀念。山田凉介僵住，声音低沉着告诉他不要摸了。知念动了动腰，扬起头看着他的眼睛，手放下来，指尖抵-在他的胸口。硬硬的。

山田的舌头动了动，发出很清楚的声音。知念问他，为什么不可以摸？山田的眼睛睁大了，虹膜上化出盈盈的水波，没再说什么。知念继续说，凉介，我刚刚做了一个梦。山田问，什么梦？知念说，我梦见神父问我，你是否会爱他，直至疾病或是死亡将你们分离？我说，不。我会一直爱他，不分昼夜。神父很生气，说我被恶魔附身，我没理会，跳了大海。山田问，为什么跳海？知念笑而不语。

因为我爱他。

当我跳进去，被海水淹没，死亡就不能阻止我。

山田笑：和一片海谈恋爱是不是很难啊？

知念回答：是啊。拥抱，接吻，恋人该做的一切，都不能做，只能看着他。

山田牵起他的右手，说：那么你现在可以了。

知念看着他。

山田把他的手按在左胸，对他说：我有心跳，也有呼吸。知念侑李。

知念扑了过去，用力地吻住了他。力气大得他舌头发麻，他紧紧搂住他的腰，撬开他的牙齿，与他深深地接吻。

“你现在可以爱我。我们将永远不分离，不论黑夜还是白天。”

Tbc.

* 大多数宗-教-派别不接受同性恋

* 从前听说过一句话，在早晨朦胧地苏醒之时，美人最容易失身


	7. 玉兰榻

> Say you'll remember me
> 
> Standing in a nice dress staring at the sunset babe
> 
> Red lips and rosy cheeks
> 
> Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your
> 
> Wildest dream ah ah
> 
> Wildest dream ah ah
> 
> \------Enchanted x Wildest Dream by Taylor Swift

* * *

知念侑李的嘴唇覆在他的嘴唇上，原始的欲望纯真无邪，动物接吻判断友敌，人类接吻宣泄身体深处无法自拔的持续的冲动------爱。他的嘴唇饱满软弹，像小巧的慕斯蛋糕，咬下去时刚好够裹住嘴唇。他的眼皮细细抖动，分不清是紧张还是激动。山田曲起腿承万分之一难遇的知念，这是他发狂了的年轻爱人，手臂缠住他的脖子和头颅，双腿绞着他的腰，脚背勾着他的腿。白色床单如同孩童祸害奶油蛋糕，黏得到处都是。山田罕见回应得头脑昏沉，不得不腾出手扯掉缠住两具身体的奶油床单。知念瘦削的骨头从天上掉进他的怀抱，两人的肋骨冲撞在一处，知念的胯骨刺入他小腹，明显有了反应。

知念也感觉到了，止住吻，红着眼趴在他身上。

那模样令山田几乎想把他撕碎。

要继续吗？山田问。

知念咧开嘴，给了他一个纯真的笑。此后都不会再有的笑。

他们刚刚分开一点点，便重新纠缠成一股绳。深吻如良夜中平白无故的风暴，舌头搅动一处处敏感的涡旋。知念不太懂接吻的技巧，但贵在回应得真心，他尽力张大嘴巴，迎接山田的滑进来的舌头并用力卷住。谁能猜到他力气这么大呢，山田突然想笑，他有点疼，于是左手捏住知念的下巴，把自己退出来。怎么停下了，知念没反应是怎么回事，他的下巴和嘴边腻了一层唾液，山田用拇指把它抹掉，他的眼睛泛红，山田就去那里吻了吻。

“慢一点儿，”山田的嘴唇落在耳前，颧骨，山根，鼻尖，还有睫毛，知念眨巴眨巴眼睛。“嘴巴里面不要那么用力，完全放松，很好……现在张开嘴。”

知念的双唇顺着山田手指的力道轻轻打开，山田再度把自己放进去。他不知道知念的感受，但知念的舌很软，很乖，放松时缠着卷过上牙膛，他的年轻爱人就发出呜呜的声音。山田的另一只手扶着知念的腰不让他软得掉下去，他们胯间却硬得非常，一起随着二人的动作磨蹭。

知念眼角渗出粉色的眼泪，他好像很容易这样，激动的时候那里就湿润了，山田像哄小孩子一样给他抹掉，把舌头退出来，衔着知念的下唇，齿间溢出邀请的话语。

“现在进来。”

年长者无疑习惯于时刻扮演着引导者的角色，这一点山田很自然地接过，他不打算让他们的第一次蒙上支配与被支配的色彩，他要教会知念，他们之间永远是平等的。

知念的舌头试探着，甫一钻进山田的舌头就迎了上来，带着他在自己口腔中游走，碰到上牙膛时他也忍不住发出叹息，知念听了不住地脸红。直到下面的涨实在无法忍耐，山田才缓缓握住了两个人的欲望，知念的身体猛地弹了一下，他从没感受过这样汹涌的快意，让他在山田腰侧撑住手臂才能稳住不掉下去，但山田已经把他稳稳搂住了。下面不得抚慰，那人却一点也不着急，扶他的那只手慢慢给他解着睡衣上的贝壳扣，却并不把它褪下。

山田问他，知念，你想要哪一边。说完又开始解自己的睡衣。线条明晰的胸膛露了出来，起起伏伏，上面浮着喜欢的香水味，看得知念头晕目眩。

乌木沉香在他身上怎么这么好闻。

山田湿漉漉地看着他，他也湿漉漉地看着山田，瞳孔里不断有温柔蒸发出来，像是雨过枯木上蓬勃的苔藓。有什么自下往上地活了过来。

知念没有说话，牵过山田的手放在自己的脸颊，温存地蹭了蹭，转头去亲吻他的手指，然后从口中伸出红嫩的舌，舔湿了掌心的纹路，如同一只啜饮泉水的鹿。山田呼吸变重，手中两个人又硬了几分。知念引他的手掌去摸自己的身体，从喉结，到锁骨，再到小腹，每一寸都珍重而虔诚，如同是山田为他降下洗礼。他的眼睛里始终洋溢着小鹿般的天真，皮肤洁白如下了整夜的雪。

山田伸出手，拨开了他的衣襟。

这次的吻与刚刚截然不同，依旧温柔但又多了些不容忽视的压制，山田不再有所保留，手掌按在他的后颈上，掐那里的软肉，知念有点享受被扼住弱点的感觉，只是稍微一倒，就被顺势压在床垫上，两人已一丝不挂，山田的手指搔过他的冠状沟，知念弓起腰，终于清晰地看到山田漂亮的腹肌和延伸的人鱼线，他正被吻着耳垂，五指颤着去摸山田的肌肉，换来喉结上一口发狠的啃，他的阴茎被山田的手指捏了一下，激得他发出一声呜咽。他委屈地去看山田，却发现山田也在看他，额头上都是汗，嘴角噙着笑意。

一瞬间心跳如雷。

他在山田的怀里叫着射了出来，射的时候乳头被含得发肿，手揪掉了山田的几根头发。

“嗳，”山田好像没有痛觉，“只是这样？”

不然哪样，知念眼前发昏地想，你这混蛋。

没等他从高潮的余韵里回过神来，身体就被翻了个个，膝盖被另一副膝盖顶住，分开，然后有什么冰凉的东西落在股缝里滑下来，腰被压低再压低，直到后面的小洞完全暴露给另一个人。知念突然清醒过来，就着这样的姿势扭头去看山田，他不是不知道接下来的事。

山田跪在他身后，居高临下地看着他，眼尾漂亮地勾出直线，等知念缓过来转头才开口说，“会有点疼，忍一忍。”

知念盯了一会儿他的眼角，才哑着嗓子，问，“会不会让你等太久？”

山田弯了弯嘴角，回答他，“不会的。”

手指挤进来的一瞬间知念皱了眉头，异物感让他不太适应，山田也感受到了，俯身去含他的耳尖，另一只手去揉他的乳头，知念被别处的快感吸引了注意力，后穴稍有放松，那根手指就又往深处进了一点，开始悄悄地朝各个方向按压，这感觉有点奇怪。不一会儿又进去第二根手指，这次要比一根时顺利一些，两根手指很快便能够在里面抽插，润滑化成了水，滴滴答答随着肠道的收缩滴在床单上。知念感觉趴着喘息不舒服，于是趁着还有力气撑起全身，刚抬起头就被山田捞过去狠狠吻住了。

滚烫的阴茎顶在他的会阴，温度危险而令心跳加速，陷入对方口中的舌头疼了起来。他第一次明白，原来山田并不是温柔的，温柔只不过是因为他被他爱着。

“侑李，”山田戴好避孕套，低哑的声音唤着他的名字，滚烫的吻烙在颈子上，“我要进去了。”知念点点头。

真正被那根进入时，知念痛苦地哼了一声，由于他现在是坐姿，比之前趴着做更容易进入，劈开身体的痛让他眼前发黑，不得不跟山田说慢一点。嗯好像不对，不该一上来就这样，知念咬着牙想，刚才不那么坐起来就好了。这时有一只手从背后伸过来，覆在额头上，冰凉冰凉的，摸了一手的冷汗。

“是我不好，”声音从耳后传入，起伏的胸膛黏着汗与他的后背贴在一起，知念伸手往后摸，同样摸到一手热汗，山田额上的头发全湿了。

“还是趴回去……我慢一点。”

后面果然在撤出。不行，知念深呼吸把手放到他们相连的地方，于是那里停下了。他看到山田喘息着，眼睛里压下几乎能吞噬他的欲望，皱眉看着他。知念闭了闭眼，给自己打打气，不用了，就这样吧。

脑中全是山田侧脸的那颗痣，几乎快要燃烧起来。

他深呼吸，用尽勇气放松，含下一大截。痛感一下子劈中他，难过得不行。然而在疼痛之余他突然感觉，如果不是自制力极好，山田刚刚一定会接着把自己全钉进去。

没关系，知念突然说，仿佛就知道山田要说什么。他摸着后面稍稍退了一点，润滑流了满腿根，感受到山田的手指嵌进腰肉的力度，找了找位置又往下吃了一点。

“啊！”这下好像戳到了什么地方，知念感觉浑身像过电。

“……疼吗？”

“嗯不是……”知念眯着眼睛，一阵眩晕。“我也不知道……”他不敢动弹。刚才又爽又疼，怎么回事……

山田好像猜到了，抓着他的腰又往那里顶了一下。

“啊你别……！”又是那个要命的地方！知念颤抖着攥住山田放在自己腰上的手，想叫他等一下，他得缓一缓。然而对方根本没打算等，掐着他的腰一下一下专门朝那个地方撞。

我快死了，知念咬不住嘴大声呜咽着，前面本来痛得软掉的东西又抬了头，翘着粉色的顶端吐出液体。

“凉介……山田……凉介！”箍着腰肢的手猛地往下使力，埋在里面的龟头再一次碾过软肉，知念眼前一白，后面那根全部没入体内。他的臀部稳稳地坐在山田的大腿上。火热的内壁由于前列腺高潮而疯狂收缩蠕动，山田被吸得头皮发麻，感觉整个人都要被他吸进去了。

“我……”被插射的快感太强烈，知念过了一会儿才能够说话，“刚才……”他摸到身下是床单。刚刚失神的时候山田抱着他换了姿势，他被放倒在床上，双腿被山田的胯骨分开软在两旁。眼睛里的火花散去，然后是山田专注的样子，那种他想一辈子都记得的样子。

“嗯。”那人应了一声，低头给他一个吻，然后抓着他的手，按在头顶十指相扣，猛地撞击起来，每一下都顶到最深处，退出，再进入时就碾过敏感的软肉。快感完全淹没了他，他忘记了自己是谁，忘记了身处何地，浑身上下只剩关于山田凉介的意识。他的腿紧紧地缠住他的腰，感受一次次的撞击。

这样面对面地做爱，让知念第一次感受到某种强烈的归属感。尽管身体被打开，被凿进最深处，可他并没失去什么，反而得到了难以形容的多。

米黄色的阳光透过窗户，洒在他们的身上，为他们的肌肤镀秋天成熟的麦穗般的颜色，一路的风和雨在稻壳上婉转成诗句，骄傲又漂亮。

“……侑李……Chii……”

“……知念……”

“侑李……”

“啊……嗯……嗯……”知念神志不清地回应山田，一次次地，数不清有多少。汗水流了一遍又一遍，床单湿透了，他们还是不能停下来。知念搂着山田的脖子坐在他的腿上，套子换了第三只，他被山田一遍遍顶着敏感点，指甲陷进他的坚实的背里，抓出很多道伤痕。

……

“感觉怎么样？”终于累到做不动，他们倒在床上抓着对方的手和脖子接吻，唾液里已经完全沾上彼此的味道，连身上的痕迹也分不清是对方还是自己弄的。

“凉介你为什么总是叫我名字，越是……就越叫。”

“因为侑李一直在叫，所以……”

知念赶紧堵住他的嘴，不让他继续说羞耻的话。他们接了一个特别漫长的吻，然后就像两颗麦穗一样，在满室的稻田中睡去。


End file.
